Kimi to Yoru to Namida
by Veoryxocie
Summary: "Siapa Sasuke-kun?"/"Aku tadi 'kan sudah bilang, hanya teman."/"Aku menangis bukan karena aku patah hati…"/ I have given up already. Goodbye, all my love for you. Di awal malam musim semi, aku akan segera melupakan perasaan ini. One Shot, OOC, Typos, RnC minaa


**Disclaimer © Kishi sensei (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Kimi to Yoru to Namida © Veoryxocie**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst (maybe)**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Alur gak jelas, bikin muntah, Karangan amatir, Typos bertaburan bak serbuk bunga, dan kecacatan lainnya.**

**HARD WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read**

**Douzo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Kimi to Yoru to Namida'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu gadis bersurai merah muda duduk gelisah sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana? Atau lebih tepatnya pada perkataan sang kekasih yang kini tengah menikmati penjelasan tentang Gejala Gelombang dari guru bermasker di muka kelas. Sesekali _emerald_-nya melirik gerak-gerik kekasihnya. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang kekasih akan menatapnya balik, perasaan-nya kalut.

Entah senang atau sedih yang harus dirasakan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja saat istirahat tadi, sang kekasih yang bermarga Uchiha itu mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke festival musim panas, tentu saja dia senang. Karena selama 3 tahun berpacaran kekasihya itu sama sekali tidak pernah megajaknya pergi ke acara ramai seperti festival. Kalaupun kencan selalu Sakura yang memulai duluan.

"Haruno Sakura apa kau mendengar penjelasanku?" Sontak Sakura langsung menoleh menatap guru yang juga menatapnya heran. Sebuah senyum canggung ia pamerkan ketika dilihatnya seluruh kelas–termasuk sang kekasih–menoleh ke arahnya.

"I-iya sensei," jawab Sakura gugup. Takut akan menerima hukuman, atau disuruh mejelaskan pelajaran tadi.

Namun tampaknya sang guru tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, terbukti kini guru bermasker itu kembali menjelaskan lagi. Dan membuat Sakura bernafas lega. Sakura melirik kembali pada kekasihnya, ketika dia tahu bahwa _onyx_ itu juga menatapnya senyum bahagiah tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Namun pemuda berambut _emo_ itu terlihat tak acuh, dan berkutat lagi dengan bukunya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri hati Sakura berdenyut sakit melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang terkesan tidak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berulang kali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya, sekarang Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya–Sasuke Uchiha. Hari di mana festival musim panas diselenggarakan telah tiba. Tentu, hati gadis itu sangat senang.

Ia tampil secantik mungkin untuk hari ini, berbalut yukata berwarna _pink_ cerah bermotif bunga sakura, rambut panjangnya Ia kuncir dua. Serta sedikit aksesoris menempel pada rambut merah jambunya itu. Tak lupa sebuah tas kecil berwarna _cream_ juga turut melengkapi penampilan gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit akhirnya orang yang dinanti-nantinya datang dari arah jam 3 tempat ia berdiri, dengan sedikit berlari kecil Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berpenampilan ala remaja pada umumnya. Ia mengenakan celana jins, kaos biru berbalut kemeja panjang–yang lengannya ditekuk hingga sebatas siku–berwarna hitam yang tak dikancingkan. Tentu hal itu sudah bisa membuat Sasuke terlihat 'WOW'.

"_Konnichi wa_ Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura ramah. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas Sakura dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hn," jawabnya seperti biasa.

Sakura dan sasuke melangkah menuju tempat acara utama, di sana banyak orang-orang berkumpul, dan beberapa pasangan kekasih. Karena hari ini hari pertama libur musim panas, jadi tempat festival terlihat sangat ramai.

"_Nee_ Sasuke-_kun_ kita lihat-lihat dulu ya sebelum ke kuil," ucap sakura sambil menatap wajah datar Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat diam tak merespon, entah kenapa sikap Sasuke terlihat begitu dingin akhir-akhir ini. Itulah yang dipkirkan Sakura.

Dengan gemas Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan sedikit menyeretnya. Beruntunglah Sakura, karena Sasuke tak menolak perlakuan memaksa gadis itu. Sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya melangkah mengunjungi setiap penjual di festival awal musim panas tersebut.

"Uwaah… _kawaii~_" Sakura melihat sebuah boneka, namun sepertinya untuk mendapat boneka itu ia harus memenangkan permainan menembak dulu. Sasuke hanya melihat wajah senang Sakura masih dengan ekspresi datar. Jauh dalam lubuk hati pemuda itu dia ikut senang juga. Sekilas Sasuke melirik genggaman tangan mungil Sakura pada tangannya. Tangan itu masih terasa hangat seperti dulu… tak dapat dipungkiri Ia tersenyum tipis mengenang setiap momen-momen indah bersama kekasih sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu.

'Drrt–Drrt–Drrt'

Sakura melirik ketika tiba-tiba pegangan tangannya melonggar, terlihat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Perasaanya tidak enak, ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya dari Sakura dengan sedikit kasar. Ada suatu perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba menelusup dalam hati gadis _pink_ itu.

Emerald gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang mulai asik dengan ponselnya, hatinya mencelos ketika di lihatnya Sasuke tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya di hari itu. Perasaannya makin tak karuan, perlahan Sakura melihat tangan bekas genggaman Sasuke dalam hati Ia tersenyum miris.

"Siapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Pemilik mata _onyx_ itu masih terus menatap ponselnya tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata yang baru saja kekasihnya keluarkan.

"Teman," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh…" Sakura kembali melihat pajangan boneka di depannya, berbagai prasangka buruk sudah menyarang di benaknya. Tatapan _emerald_ itu terlihat kosong, sungguh perasaannya sekarang kacau. Sudah hampir satu minggu Sasuke terlihat menjauhi Sakura, selalu saja ada alasan bagi pemuda _raven_ itu agar menghindar dari tatapan _emerald_ Sakura. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan mata Sakura sedikit memanas sekarang.

"Ayo!" Sakura tersadar ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah melangkah dulu meninggalkan dirinya. Setelah menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat Sakura langsung menyusul Sasuke dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya lagi.

Kedua insan itu terdiam selama mengelilingi setiap _stand_ di festival itu, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Meskipun Sakura berulang kali menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan formal tapi Sasuke hanya menjawab biasa. Tanpa ada niatan meneruskan pertanyaanya, akhirnya Sakura memilih diam, dia merasa seolah sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang dari tapi mengirimimu pesan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar, lama mereka berjalan-jalan. Sasuke hanya memainkan ponselnya–sesekali–dan setiap kali Sakura melihatnya pasti Sasuke sedang tersenyum, walau tipis. Seolah hati dan pikiran pemuda itu berada di tempat lain.

"Aku tadi 'kan sudah bilang, hanya teman."

"Perempuan apa laki-laki?" tanya Sakura cepat. Sasuke yang mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini hanya menyeringai aneh.

"Perempuan." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seolah apa yang ia takutkan selama ini akan terjadi.

Menghela nafas berat Sakura berjalan dua langkah di belakang Sasuke, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap matahari yang mulai turun dari singgasananya, hingga hanya terlihat separuh. Sekarang tujuan mereka adalah ke kuil, mungkin kuil sudah mulai sepi melihat sekarang sudah sore. Dan akan mulai ramai lagi ketika menjelang malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membunyikan lonceng dan melempar koin Sakura dan Sasuke berdo'a khusyuk. Sebisa mungkin Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya itu, tahun ini banyak yang gadis itu inginkan. Salah satunya kelancaran hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Serta semoga saja Ia bisa bertahan hidup di kota ini seorang diri. Ya… Sakura memang hanya hidup sendirian, dia memilih bersekolah di luar kota dan menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana. Itu berarti orang tuanya berada di kota lain.

Terlihat Sasuke sudah selesai berdo'a dan berjalan lebih dulu. Sakura yang melihat itu segera menyelesaikan do'a-nya dan menyusul Sasuke. Sekarang mereka tengah menuruni tangga kuil tua itu, setidaknya hati Sakura sedikit tenang.

"_Nee_… Sasuke-_kun_ tahun depan kita kesini lagi ya," ucap Sakura memecah keheningan sore itu. Sasuke masih terlihat diam, kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku celananya.

"Mungkin tahun depan aku tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" Sakura mulai mendapat firasat buruk. Tapi sebisa mungkin Ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Sakura…"

Emerald Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke, pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Dengan wajah keheranan Sakura mencoba untuk setenang mungkin. Mempersiapakan diri mendengar lanjutan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Mata Sakura membulat lebar, perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Ia menatap _onyx_ Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Sasuke bisa melihat keterkejutan Sakura, tapi gadis itu masih berwajah halus dan tenang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke kembali menaiki beberapa tangga dan memegang bahu gadis itu.

"Maaf." Sakura mendongak menatap mata Sasuke, _emerald_-nya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sebisa mungkin Ia menahan isakan yang akan keluar dan akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

"Aku–"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke-_kun_." Potong Sakura cepat, dengan tatapan dalam menatap _onyx_ di depannya. Ada satu hal yang Ia sadari, mata sekelam malam itu terlihat berbeda dari 3 tahun lalu. Dan dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa jauh di dalam mata hitam itu sudah tidak ada lagi dirinya.

Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa kini mata hitam itu telah terisi oleh sosok lain. Sakura menghapus air matanya pelan, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf Sakura," Sasuke menghentikan langkah gadis musim semi itu, reflek Sakura menoleh dan melihat mantan kekasihnya itu menundukkan kepala. Dalam keadaan seperti ini-pun Sakura masih memasang topengnya, karena hanya saat-saat seperti inilah topeng–berwajah tenang–itu dirancang olehnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf," Suara Sakura bergetar kembali, menumpahkan kembali air mata segar dari _emerald_-nya.

"Aku menangis bukan karena aku patah hati…" lanjut gadis itu, Sasuke terlihat sedikit kebingungan menanggapai perkataan Sakura.

"Karena sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_, kalau itu memang keputusanmu aku akan menerimanya, kerena aku tidak boleh egois." Perasaan menyesal kini menggerogoti hati pemuda Uchiha itu, seolah disini dia-lah pemeran antagonisnya. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, hanya kata-kata 'maaf' yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

'Setidaknya kita tidak terlihat buruk sebagai pasangan, _Sayonara_ Sasuke-_kun_' batin Sakura miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai disini saja," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura, dalam hatinya gadis itu masih menempati tempat spesial. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus-menerus membohongi perasaanya. Bahwa sekarang ada orang lain yang lebih istimewa dari Sakura.

"_Daijoubu_… terima kasih sudah mengantarku," jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kedua remaja itu terlihat sedikit menunduk.

"_Sayonara_ Sakura."

"_Sayonara_ mo Sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura. Meskipun bukan kalimatnya yang pertama tapi Sakura ingin terlihat tegar ketika mengucapkannya lagi. Akhirnya kedua remaja itu berjalan menjauh satu-sama lain, menuju jalan yang telah mereka pilih.

Malam harinya, Sakura menangis… suara gemuruh kembang api terasa tak dapat menyaingi teriakan hatinya. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu ingin menghentikan tangisannya, agar keesokan harinya matanya tidak sembab. Dari arah jendela apartemen miliknya _emerald_ Sakura bisa melihat kilauan cahaya bunga api. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sakura menyeka air matanya. Sudah cukup Ia menagis, perasaan hangat itu sudah tidak akan kembali lagi.

**Sakura PoV**

Sakit… hatiku sakit sekali Sasuke-kun? Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan? Hiks… Aku membenci diriku sendiri, kenapa aku harus berpura-pura kuat. Seharusnya tadi aku berteriak dan memukulmu. Jika aku mengingat hal ini kenapa suaramu selalu muncul Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks… tidak bisakah kau mengerti aku tidak siap kalau harus kehilanganmu.

_'Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu. Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o, modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae. Umarekawatte ashita o kitto terasu.'_

Kulihat ponselku berdering, lumayan lama aku hanya menatap ponselku, tapi segera ku ulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya. Aku terkejut bukan main ketika melihat _name call_ yang tertera. 'Sasuke-_kun_' dengan beribu keraguan ini apa aku bisa mengangkatnya dan menjawab panggilanmu Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi. Tidak tahukah kau, aku benar-benar tersakiti karenamu Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak… aku sudah tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dengan cepat aku menekan tombol _answear_ dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. Mencoba menetralisir keadaanku yang sudah hancur.

"Mo-moshi–moshi…" jawabku parau, aku yakin Sasuke tahu kalau aku habis menangis. Cukup lama aku menanti suara jawaban dari balik ponselku.

"Konban wa…" suara itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ku ketika suara itu terdengar. Tidak… aku tidak bisa melepasmu Sasuke… aku... segera aku menutup speaker agar Sasuke tidak mendengarku menangis–menjerit. Sakit… dadaku sesak.

"Sakura… kau disana?" segera aku mengangkat kembali ponselku dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Kau menangis?" tanya-nya lagi. Pertanyaan bodoh… perempuan mana yang tidak menangis saat pujaan hatinya mencampakkannya? "Ti-tidak," jawabku bohong. Padahal sudah sangat jelas dengan suara serak seperti ini pasti akan ketahuan.

"Ck, kau bohong Sakura. Jangan membuatku semakin bersalah Sakura… kau pasti akan mendapat yang lebih baik dariku." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke… dan tersneyum miris. Menyesal eh? Benarkah? Lalu apa maksudmu menelfonku lagi Sasuke. Tidak cukupkah dengan yang tadi… kumohon jauhi aku agar aku bisa melupakanmu.

"Kalau kau menyesal kenapa kau melakukannya," tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Sasuke terlihat terdiam, karena dia sama sekali tidak menyanggah omonganku.

"Maaf..." Itu lagi… apa kau hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu Sasuke. Aku tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan kata maaf, dan aku tahu juga kalau ini juga pertama kalinya bagimu mengucapkan kata maaf lebih dari sepuluh kali. Dan itu hanya untukku… tapi aku terlanjur hancur Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongimu terus Sakura, ini hanya cinta sesaat. Kau pasti akan mengerti suatu saat." Bohong… tanganku bergetar sakit mendengar kalimat-nya. Sejahat itukah dirimu Sasuke? Jadi itu alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita? Jadi selama ini kau… kau tidak menyukaiku.

"Maaf Sasuke aku lelah… aku ingin tidur." Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mata ini.

"Sakura aku–"

"Tolong, setelah ini jangan menelfonku lagi." Sergahku cepat. Aku sudah tidak tahan, segera aku mematikan ponselku. Membuka tutup _chasing-_nya dan melemparkan baterainya keluar. Aku kembali menangis membenamkan wajahku pada lipatan tangan. Sambil meringkuh, kembali kutatap langit malam musim panas tahun ini yang masih penuh warna dengan hati yang sudah gelap. Mungkin malam ini hanya ada aku, malam, dan air mataku yang kembali berlinang.

Tahukah kau Sasuke? Warna musim panas kita sudah hilang.

.

.

.

Setelah liburan musim panas selesai aku Haruno Sakura kembali melanjutkan hidupku, kami masih sekelas. Ini juga merupakan tahun terakhir kami. Hubungan kami jadi semakin dingin, dia tidak peduli jadi untuk apa aku juga peduli? Aku harus kuat agar bisa bertahan di kota ini seorang diri. Memang beberapa kali aku melihatnya memandang ke arahku, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai tatapan teman biasa.

Hingga saat hari kelulusan, aku mengetahui semuanya… gadis yang telah menggeser posisiku. Tapi aku tidak akan membencinya… karena dia adalah gadis yang baik. Semoga kau bisa terus bertahan dengan pengeran es itu Hyuuga… aku akan melupakan semuanya, perasaanku dan megeliminasinya sedikit demi sedikit hingga menjadi sebatas kagum. Aku mendongak menatap guguran bunga Sakura, hari ini setelah mendengar pidato kepala sekolah aku merasa sedikit terbebas.

Di awal musim semi, aku akan melupakan perasaan ini. Aku akan terus melanjutkannya… mencari hidup yang lebih baik. Aku tersenyum sinis jika mengingatnya kembali… kata-kata yang sedikit membuatku mati rasa. Tapi, aku ingin kau mendengarnya.

'Aku sudah menyerah Sasuke, selamat tinggal seluruh rasa cintaku.'

**End Sakura PoV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Years Later**

"Kau menolaknya lagi _Forehead_," seorang gadis berambut pirang kini tengah mengoceh semangat di sebuah kantin milik Universitas ternama kota itu. Lawan bicaranya terlihat tidak terlalu menghiraukan topik yang tengah mereka bahas. Kentara gadis berambut pink sebahu itu hanya sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Hm… aku 'kan pernah bilang kalau aku sedang tidak tertarik Ino," jawabnya gamblang. Gadis dengan rambut kuncir kuda di depannya hanya melongo tak habis pikir.

"Ckckck… Ini Sasori-senpai loh Sakura. Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia termasuk kategori orang yang paling di incar di kampus ini?" tukas Ino mulai serius. Sakura, gadis itu terkekeh menanggapi Ino yang menurutnya lucu dan sedikit _lebay_.

"Aku tahu kok," Ino yang jengah mendapati respon Sakura yag itu-itu saja memilih membuang muka dan memandang ke sembarang arah. Biru safir muda itu sedikit tertegun tatkala matanya bersirobok dengan sosok yang err… ganteng, keren dan sering ditemuinya, tunggu dulu…

"Astaga, aku baru sadar…" Sakura mengerling menatap Ino yang terlihat gusar.

"Kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura. Emerald-nya mencoba unutk menganalisis keadaan sekitar dimana mata Ino tertuju pada sosok seorang laki-laki yang tengah berkutat sibuk dengan laptop _dark blue_. Sebuah senyum aneh tertoreh pada wajah Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau kenal orang itu?" tunjuk Ino pada seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura menggendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah…" jawab Sakura yang kembali berkosentrasi pada minumannya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura untuk menguji.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat orang itu, tapi aku tidak tahu dia di jurusan mana? Hhh… Astaga dia tampan sekali." Lagi–Sakura terkekah melihat perilaku temannya itu. Tak hanya Ino saja, para kaum hawa yang _notabene_-nya sedang makan siang juga turut menyorot sosok makhluk indah itu. Firasat Ino saja atau memang laki-laki itu tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin. Pikiran Ino kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu ini, gadis berambut _blonde_ itu awalnya berpikir mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Tapi setelah di teliti lagi mana ada kebetulan yang terjadi berulang kali… perpustakaan, toko buku, halaman belakang kampus, supermarket, dan itu semua terjadi saat Ino bersama…

Dengan secepat kilat Ino langsung menatap perempuan di depannya

"Jangan macam-macam Ino," ucap Sakura yang menyadari tatapan aneh Ino.

"Kau yakin tidak mengenalnya Sakura?" Ino mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura untuk meneliti ekspresi yang mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai jawaban yang jujur. Sakura menggeleng. Ya... Benar, Ino selalu mendapati sosok laki-laki tegap dengan _style emo_ itu tak jauh dari mereka berada ketika bersama Sakura.

"Tidak," dengan keluarnya jawaban itu Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan was-was Ino langsung mengikuti Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku boleh 'kan berkenalan dengannya."

"Tidak boleh." Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, mendengar jawaban tegas dari sahabat merah mudanya itu. "Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Ino. Mengehela nafas, Sakura meletakkan tangan kananya pada pundak Ino sebelum akhirnya menjawab. Gadis bermata emerald itu sedikit menyeringai.

"Karena dia sudah punya pacar," ucap Sakura sedikit pelan. Ino semakin tidak mengerti, bukankah tadi Sakura bilang tidak kenal. Lantas dari mana dia tahu laki-laki yang kini–ehem–menatap mereka sudah memiliki pacar. "Darimana kau tahu, jangan sok tahu _Forehead_…" Sakura tertawa. Ino menepis tangan Sakura dan bersindekap kesal, tentu saja berharap agar pertanyaannya akan di jawab Sakura.

"Karena aku mantan pacarnya…" Ino lagi-lagi dibuat melongo dengan jawaban Sakura. Gadis _blonde_ itu hanya terpaku ditempat ia berdiri, memandang punggung Sakura yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu Sakura…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Insert Song **

**SCANDAL – Namida no Regret **

**Aimer – Rokutousei no Yoru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curhatan Author :**

**Buahahahah… fict apa'an nih… *pundung**

**Hiks…Hiks… TwT**

**Maaf soal segala-galanya yach... #duaaaggh**

**Sa-saya emang payaaah… tolong tinggalkan review dan concrit minna~**

**Onegaaai~ *sujud**

**TTD :**

**Veoryxocie**


End file.
